His Memory
by NatureGirl21
Summary: This is a one-shot about Kisshu's memory. It's weird and special, to me, at least. But read it and see why I consider it weird! Be sure to review!


**Disclaimer: I have no intention to own any of the** _ **Tokyo Mew Mew**_ **episodes. I know that may be a lie but I'm telling this for my own sake. I am trying to hold back from going to Tokyo and TAKE OVER ALL THE ANIME AND MANG- oh, sorry…**

 **Anyways this one-shot is going to be very different from all my other one-shots (And probably different from most one-shots ever made). I thought about this idea about a week ago, but I dismissed it off. But…it kept coming back and yea…I had to do it.**

* * *

 **In His Memories**

" _One-chan…"_

"…"

"… _One-chan…"_

"…"

"… _One-cha-!"_

" _NANI!"_

"… _One-chan…it's not my fault. Otousa said so…"_

"… _So you're saying it's not your fault for pushing her off the cliff…"_

" _I know One-chan really, really, REALLY loved Ogasa…but…but I don't want One-chan to be so sad and so…so…depwessed…"_

" _Kisshu shut it and get out of my room. NOW."_

"…"

 _*Slam* *Click*_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _Ogasa…"_

* * *

" _Kisshu-chan, why aren't you playing with Yakoami-One-chan?"_

"… _Otousa, do you think One-chan hates me?"_

" _Wha-no! She's just…depressed about Ogasa's death…"_

"… _Is it my fault…?"_

 _*Sighs* "…Kisshu…it's not your fault…"_

"…" _*Sniff* "Then why is One-chan saying it's my fault? Why does One-chan hate_ _ **me**_ _and not some other kid who made Ogasa go up in heaven…?"_

 _*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sob*_

* * *

" _Hey Ikisatashi!"_

"… _What do you want again, Tetisho?"_

 _*Snicker* "What's the matter? Heard the news that your wimpy mom died because of you?"_

"… _No I didn't…"_

" _Oh, come on, Momma's boy, grow up! You know you killed her and your sister knows it! Ha! Loser! You killed your mom and then you say it ain't your fault. Like hell it isn't!"_

"…"

" _Hey what's matter? You're not speaking? Is it because of the humiliation or are you just too_ _ **guilty**_ _to stand the fact that_ _ **you**_ _killed your Ogas-"_

 _*_ _ **WHUMP* *THUMP* *CRACK***_

" _KYAAAAAA! MISO-SENSEI! KISSHU…KISSHU IS_ _ **KILLING**_ _TETISHO! MISO-SENSEI!_

" _SHUT UP! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS YUKI! I DIDN'T KILL MY MOTHER AND YOU KNOW IT!"_

 _ ***CRACK* *CRACK* *THUMP***_

"…"

" _Do~? How you like that? I didn't kill my Ogasa…"_

"…"

"… _Tetisho…?"_

"…"

"… _Tetisho…Tet..?"_

"…"

"… _oh…he's…I…"_

* * *

 _*Creak*_

" _Hm?_

"…"

" _One-chan?"_

"… _Look, I know…I know you didn't do…it…on purpose…but I kept blaming you because I…I was so shocked and surprised that Ogasa would…I forgive you Kisshu…I want to spend time and play with my little Kisshu again…"_

"… _One-chan forgives me?"_

"… _Yea…"_

" _So-so can we play again like before?"_

" _Sure…sure. First thing in the morning."_

"… _But I want to…I want to play with One-chan now…"_

" _Ummm…Kisshu I don't think you noticed that it's the middle of the night…"_

 _*Step* *Step* *Step* *Crumble* *Creak* *Shuffle* Shuffle*_

"…"

 _*Shuffle* Shuffle*_

" _Let's play this game One-chan!"_

"… _All right…just this one round, alright?"_

" _Okay!"_

" _But…One-chan's still going to beat you!"_

" _What? No! Kisshu is! I'm the best!"_

" _We'll see…"_

* * *

 _ ***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *CRUNCH* *SMASH* *RUMBLE***_

" _O-One-chan?"_

 _ ***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE***_

" _Argh…hang on, One-chan will be there…"_

" _One-chan what is happening!? One-chan I'm scared!"_

 ** _*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *CRACK*_**

" _AHHHHHHHHH-!"_

" _O-one-chan…that was…that was Otousa!"_

 ** _*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *RUMBLE* *BAM*_**

"… _Stay here, Kisshu, I'll go see if Otousa's okay…"_

"… _okay…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

 **" _OTOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

* * *

 _*Sniff* *Sob* *Sob* *Sniff* *Sniff* *Sob* Sniff*_

" _O-Otousa…"_

" _Dead…"_

" _One-chan, One-chan, fix him!"_

"…"

" _One-chan…!"_

"… _I'm sorry Kisshu…my healing powers can't revive anybody yet…"_

" _But…but…One-chan is the strongest! One-chan is the strongest person in the universe! One-chan can fix everything! One-chan can fix…"_

"…"

" _One-chan can't fix…everything…?'_

"… _I'm sorry Kisshu…"_

" _One-chan can fix it! One-chan can fix it! I know it! Everybody knows it! Ogasa knows it!"_

"…"

"… _One-chan…?"_

"…"

 _*Sniff* *sniff* *sob*_

"… _I'm sorry…"_

" _One-chan will get stronger…One-chan_ _ **will**_ _become the most powerful person in the universe. Then One-chan will fix Otousa! Right…!?"_

"…"

" _Promise me, One-chan! Promise that you will fix Otousa!"_

"… _Kisshu…"_

" _One-chan promise! One-chan promise!"_

" _Alright…I promise…I promise to get better and then I'll fix Otousa…"_

" _Mmm!"_

" _And promise me too, Kisshu, that you will grow up big and strong and not get depressed about things too long ever again, okay? Please promise me."_

" _Okay!"_

* * *

" _Yo, Ikisatashi!"_

" _Nani?"_

" _I wanna challenge you to a battle. You've been getting girls ever since you graduated **grade school**!"_

" _You can have them if you want…I don't like any of them anyways…"_

" _But you're like a magnet! And guess what? I'm gonna beat you to prove to the lovely girls that I'm better than you!"_

" _Beat me all you want. The girls will still chase me like I'm some kind of celebrity 'cause I'm still better than you."_

" _Arrrggh…Ikisatashi come here! Imma beat the_ _**shit** outta ya!"_

*Sigh* " _Alright…"_

* * *

" _There's a new outbreak in Jiqi, the village next to HIma! Everyone, there's a new sickness found! Please do not feed your children any type of meat! And beware for weird looking plants and other food! Symptoms include loss of powers, vomiting, running nostrils…"_

" _One-chan, there goes that news-boy…Do I have to stay in this dark cave?"_

" _Of course, Kisshu"_

" _Awww…but I wanna go out and stretch... Ne, One-chan. You fully learned and completed the ten levels of healing and all that…Does that mean you can heal this outbreak, too?"_

" _New diseases are out of our reach in magic. I can't. In order to be able to hcure this illness I have to learn about its origins, shape, background, and all its information."_

" _Oh…"_

* * *

" _One-chan?"_

"… _Kisshu?"_

" _One-chan! One-chan, I'm here! One-chan, can you hear me?"_

 _*Cough* *Cough* *Laughs*_

" _Of course I can, Kisshu…"_

" _One-chan…One-chan, be brave! Fight the sickness! Fight it!"_

" _Kisshu…"_

" _One-chan can make it! I'm about to take over Earth! I'm just about to ride our first space-machine to Earth! Just wait two more days! Please!"_

"… _Okay Kisshu…I'll try…"_

" _Kisshu Ikisatashi will now be leaving Cyniclon and fly to Earth with...this new spack-machine!"_

 _*Cheers*_

" _We'll miss you, Kisshu-kun!_

" _Kyaaaa! Kisshu-kun, please let me come, too!"_

*Whisper* "… _Where's One-chan?"_

" _As your leader of this lovely town, Ishita, I happily announce that our engineers have found a way to travel other than flying and teleporting! And with this new invention, we could take over our old planet! We shall eradicate those filthy humans who have contaminated our old home!"_

 _*Cheers* *Applause*_

"… _One-chan?"_

" _Kisshu Ikisatashi, our proud student from Sora Junior High, is going to fulfill our dream today!"_

 _*Cheers*_

" _Ummm…Can we wait? My…One-chan hasn't came yet…"_

 _*Silence*_

" _Wha-what do you mean? Shouldn't you be honored to have this position?"_

" _I am, Honji-sama…but…"_

" _Don't 'but' me!" *Ahem* "Now, fellow folks, Kisshu Ikisatashi shall fly!"_

 _*Click* *Sputter* *Sputter*_

" _MA-TE! MA-TE!" *Cough* *Cough*_

"… _One-chan?! ONE-CHAN!"_

*Cough* " _Kishhu ganbatte! Fly to Earth! Defeat those lowlifes!" *Cough* *Cough*_

"…" _*Laughs* "Hai, One-chan!"_

 _*Sputter* *Sputter* *Whir* *Sputter* *Whir*_

" _Space-machine will blast off in 5…4…"_

" _And the space-machine has worked! Let us celebrate this wonderful invention! I, your leader, will invite all of you guys!"_

"… _Kisshu…One-chan is so proud of you…" *Cough* ***Hack***_

" _3.."_

"…"

*Whisper* "… _So proud…"_

 ** _*Silence*_**

" _Somebody call the healers! Yakoami-san has fainted!"_

 _*Chatter* *Chatter* ***Bang***_

" _2…"_

" _Hey…minna-san…look up! Through that machine window!_

 ** _*Bang* *Bang*_**

" _One-chan! One-chan!"_

" _1…"_

 ** _*BOOM*_**

" _ONE-CHAN!"_

* * *

 **And that's it, folks! Your very weird one-shot of Kisshu's past! Hope y'all enjoyed this very weird creation of mine! And be sure to leave your reviews so I could see what you think of this awesome yet strange story!**

 **Good bye and good night!**


End file.
